


Forever

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Rachel Friendly, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been waiting for this for what seems like an eternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

It was a long time coming — Finn had been waiting for this for practically his entire life. He would like to say that he always believed that he would be marrying Puck. That, unfortunately, would be a lie. There was the almost dumb mistake he had made with his thankfully ex-girlfriend, Rachel Berry, but years of being with Puck had erased the inadequacy Finn had felt with her. Rachel wasn't his soul-mate — with her Finn had just been an accessory. Puck, however, was another story. 

Puck completed him in ways that Rachel never could and now Finn was marrying the love of his life. They had waited two years for this moment. So as Finn waited underneath the chuppah that Puck's mother had insisted on renting for them, he knew that this was only one of many moments they would share together. Soon, they would be Mr. and Mr. Hudson — with the life they wanted together in front of them. 

All Finn had to do was take Puck by the hand and recited a couple of vows — then Puck would be his until the day they died.


End file.
